


"I Can't Say No"

by sensualstalker



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, First Time, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, One Shot, Season 3, Sex, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualstalker/pseuds/sensualstalker
Summary: "I can't say no, you make it hard to let you go"From Habits of My Heart by Jaymes Young.This is what I think happens when Isak and Even check into their suite in season 3. Lemme know what you think xoxo





	"I Can't Say No"

“I can’t say no, you make it hard to let you go.” 7.9.17  
From Habits of My Heart by Jaymes Young

Isak's always loved hotels. They remind him of spending weeks away during the summer with his family and the thrill of being somewhere new and different. He'd always loved the small adventures with mini soap bottles or going down the hallway to the vending machines to get a snack.  
This was like that but better. The carpeted hallways and the ding of the elevator still rattled some residual excitement within him as he and Even rode up to their room. In the privacy of the elevator, despite it being glass, he let Even kiss his cheek, his lips, his jaw. He admits that when Even first suggested checking into a suite he thought he was joking and when he learned he was completely serious he was hesitant, but interested.  
Being there with Even, instead of his mom and dad was different. There was a different kind of thrill in the air. Back when he was little he almost got more excited about watching a movie, curled up with his parents under the covers instead of whatever fun vacation activities they had planned. When he realized that being here with Even meant that the hotel suite was the main event, or rather where the main event would take place, butterflies built up in his gut.  
They were all giggles as they stumbled along the hallway searching for their room. Even said it was room 21 or something? When they found their door they cheered and Isak leaned against the door frame grinning like an idiot as he watched Even swipe their room key. Isak almost bumped into the blonde as he stopped after turning the door knob. He looked up and Even slowly turned to face him, a small smile on his lips. Isak waited for an explanation.  
"I don't want you to think that you have to do anything you don't wanna do just because we're about to go into a hotel room."  
Isak smiles because he might be falling for this guy. After all the back and forth and uncertainty, he thinks maybe he stands a chance at being with Even for a while.  
"I don't want anything else but to be here with you," Isak said with a smile, trying for casual.  
Even's eyes sparkled with a close lipped grin. "Okay then."  
With that Even pushed the door open with one hand and clicked on the lights on. A soft "ahhh" was heard in response from the two lovers who scanned the room and took in the minimalistic beauty of it. Clean, folded bedspread, ready accommodations, TV. They walked in sync to the large windows in the back and glanced out across the city, the view somehow better and more there's than what they saw in the elevator. Isak was just squinting to see if he could see the kollektivet when Even's fingers laced themselves around his own. When he looked up to see Even he found he was still looking out over the city. He'd reached for Isak out of instinct. Isak could feel the patter of his heart beating in his chest.  
There was something about the way that being with Even made Isak feel. Everything was new and yet he felt so comfortable, so at home, like he'd known him for a very long time. He thought again about the infinity of the universe and how he was sure he and Even had known each other in many spheres of existence.  
He found himself in bed, facing Even, the two of them naked and exposed and yet insanely at ease for a couple who'd only ever exchanged orgasms with their mouths and hands in rushed lust in Isak's cozy bedroom. There was an electricity between them despite the fact that they weren't touching, yet. They laid there, soft smiles and eyes wandering over each other. It was Isak who reached out first, just to stroke a line down Even's cheek bone. He couldn't resist feeling the smooth skin beneath his finger. He had to feel Even, make sure he wasn't just dreaming that he was less than a foot away from the man who'd been haunting his sleep deprived dreams.  
"Halla" whispered Even, leaning into Isak's touch, his lips rooting for the fingers now stroking his jaw.  
"Halla," Isak whispered back.  
"What are you thinking?"  
Isak thought for a moment. He considered if he could tell the truth or not and then decided of course, it's Even.  
"Remember when you were little and you'd go on vacation with your parents and you'd stay with them in a big king sized bed and feel warm and safe with them under the covers?"  
"Yeah," breathed Even with a toothy smile.  
"I'm thinking about that and how I feel safe and warm when I'm with you."  
Isak nearly regretted being so frank, turning his head to smush into the pillow to hide his growing blush.  
Even laughed, scooting closer to Isak so he could too reach out for Isak's cheek, turning his face so their eyes met.  
"You make me feel that way too."  
Even leaned in then to kiss Isak, their lips meeting in a perfect fit. A soft moan escaped from Isak and suddenly he remembered they were naked and Even could feel any changes that deep kisses from hot boys could cause. He turned his hips down toward the mattress, giggling and shying away knowing full well Even totally felt something and it wasn't the TV remote. Even could only laugh and reach to stroke Isak's back, fingers gliding softly over his shoulder blades and spine.  
"Hey, remember we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he reassured.  
"That's the problem. I do want you I just--" Isak answered with a small huff.  
"You're so cute when you're all blushy."  
"I'm not blushing!" argued Isak, turning to face Even so he could push playfully at him.  
"You so are."  
With that Even ran his fingers along Isak's ribs, tickling him, the two laughing until their sides where stitching and they were panting out long sighs when they finally settled down.  
"I want you," mumbled Isak into Even's pillow. How he got there he doesn't know.  
"Hmm?" Even hummed playfully, running the tip of his nose over the shell of Isak's ear.  
"I want you," the boy stated again, still barely audible.  
"You want me to what?" Even whispered, still playing the game if only for a little while longer. He wanted to be clear without totally ruining the mood. Isak only laughed and pushed his face into the crook of his neck. Even wrapped his arms around him protectively.  
"Do you want me to make love to you?" He whispered.  
Isak nodded shyly, frustrated at himself for not being able to say the words. He knew Even wouldn't touch him if he didn't though and he cursed Even for being such a hopeless romantic. Now he'd have to say "make love" and that somehow made it more real. He pulled back to see Even's eyes and saw only affection and understanding.  
"I want you to make love to me."  
Isak lost track somewhere along the way and found himself vaguely remembering Even producing lube and condoms and now they were here and Isak felt so present. But at the same time he felt completely immersed in Even. He was a hot, dazed mess laying under him feeling completely vulnerable and yet so safe. Even's fingers had just been inside of him and Isak never thought he'd feel anything better than that until Even pushed inside him for the first time. Isak felt full in a way that he never had before. The groan that Even made almost made him lose control on the spot, but he dug his fingers into Even's shoulders so he could keep from falling over the edge.  
"You feel so good, baby" Even panted and Isak knew somewhere deep inside him, next to Even's dick perhaps, that he never wanted to stop feeling like this, never wanted to not have Even this close to his him.  
"Harder," whispered Isak and with that the rhythm increased.  
Even leaned down to kiss deep kisses into Isak's mouth, his tongue sliding against Isak's making them both moan at the familiar touch. Isak's teeth came down on Even's bottom lip resulting in a deep grind from Even that made them both moan uncontrollably.  
The tall blonde pulled back then, just so he could take Isak in. His lips were parted, his eyes were lidded and his curls fell over his forehead in beautiful waves.  
"God Isak you're so gorgeous,"  
And Isak smiled, making Even's dick harden even more as he continued to press into the warmth inside him.  
He buried his face down into Isak's neck so that he could kiss and bite at the skin there to hold on just a little while longer.  
After what felt like too short of pure bliss, Isak panted and hung onto Even tighter, nails digging into his skin.  
"Even, I'm gonna come," he staggered out.  
Even pulled back, a grin on his face to kiss this beautiful panting mess beneath him and reached down to stroke Isak's dick with his long, skilled fingers.  
"Relax, I've got you baby."  
Just as a Isak thought he couldn't get any more pleasure from this, his orgasm built and as he came he pulled Even's face close to his with both hands over his temples so he could see the face of the man he never wanted to stop looking at. He closed his eyes as he came, sweet moans escaped his lips as Even rocked deep into him chasing the same.  
When Isak opened his eyes, Even's face was still there between his hands. The two of them still panting hard, covered in sweat but glowing. Even's eyes were closed in peaceful contentment and a whole new set of butterflies fluttered in Isak's stomach at the thought that Even looked this way because of him. Isak watched as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked only to smile and then fall to let his head collapse onto Isak's chest. Lowering his head back onto the pillows, Isak tried to even out his breathing as his hands went naturally around Even's neck and shoulders and into his hair to stroke it gently.  
They laid there breathing, existing, wallowing in happiness. Even moved finally to roll over onto his side to face Isak and the boy took the chance to stretch out his back as he turned to face him. Isak smiled and Even did too.  
"That was really nice." Even said, reaching out to drape a curl back over Isak's ear.  
Isak smiled and then laughed to himself.  
"What?" Insisted Even.  
"I almost said thank you." Isak answered, laughing deep in his belly.  
Even let out a loud chuckle.  
"You're welcome then."  
The two snuggled in close, noses touching.  
"I love you," whispered Even, closing his eyes and then quickly just as Isak's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You don't have to say anything I just wanna say it and I have a lot adrenaline in my system and I needed to say it."  
Isak just grins like a mad man and watches as Even opens his eyes again.  
"I think I love you too." he whispers.  
Even pulls him into him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Isak hugs back, never wanting to let go. He lets Even hold him because damn, he needed his.  
They stay like that for a long time and Isak is sure he dozed off for a bit. He dreams about him and Even and a large king sized bed in a hotel room and the beating of Even's heart against his ear and when he wakes up he catches Even watching him sleep. The blonde kisses his shoulder and asks, "Do you wanna get room service?"  
And Isak decides this is better than his memories. This is now.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> also crying bc of what happens after this but alas hope you enjoyed it xoxo


End file.
